Fan Creation: Mizu vs. Seras!!!
'' Seras Victoria and Alucard were secretly following the Iscariot Organization to Ireland, when a person wielding a long, thin sword appeared ahead of them. Alucard noticed Anderson give a smile.'' Alucard; What are you plotting, Anderson? Miku; Hmph. You two's petty little scheme will stop here. Seras; Who in the bloody blazes are you? Get out of our way! Miku; I am Miku Techinoko, a dedicated member of the Vatican. My superiors sent me here to eliminate you. Alucard; (laughs hysterically) You will eliminate US?! Foolish human! Miku; Silence, creature. Neither of you will survive. Alucard; Seras. Seras; Hm? Yes, Master? Alucard; Kill this pest. I will go away to continue going after the Iscariot. When you are done, continue towards Ireland. Seras; ... Yes, Master. Alucard; Farewell, my Seras Victoria. (disappears) Miku; Hmph. Too bad that Alucard cantt witness your death. I will strike you down, vampire. Then I shall kill Alucard. (points sword at Seras) But I suppose that you will do for now. Seras; Really. Come and try! Miku; (rans to Seras and flings sword) Seras; (dodges attack) Miku; Just what I wanted you to do... ''Heavenly Petal Smash!!! (Blue flaming petals engulf sword and surrounds Miku. The petals rush to Seras and traps her) Seras; What the?! Miku; Die, woman! Seras; (Petals crush her) Ahghh!!!!! Miku; Hmph. Now for Alucard. suddenly, level 0 Seras emerges from the smoke. Miku is in disbelief. Miku; What the hell?! Seras; (cuts Miku with her sharp like arm) Miku; Uh! How.. How did. How did you survive?! Seras; You really think that would end me? My Master put faith in me... To kill you. I will not let him down... You will not kill me, Alucard, or Miss Integra! No matter the cost... I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!!! D.A Miku; (hair changes with white highlights, and black wings grow from his back, and marks apper om his skin) Seras; What... Is he?! D.A Miku; Touching. Pathetic, but touching. I stand against the crap you call life. I am Miku of the Iscariot. You vermin are what we kill. No... Not just you... The entire Hellsing Organization are damned lunatics betraying life! Betraying God!!! You piss me off so much....! The Lord has made me an angel... An angel of Darkness! For God, Illl do whatever I must! And I say to hell with your belifss! ( Sparkling waves pulse from his hand) Die!!! Seras; (dodges) What the hell is he?! An angel he says... D.A Miku; ''Maxwell warned me if I go into this state... If I stay like this I'll die... (''coughs blood) Seras; ''what am I gonna do?! Master... Help! (Sends telepathic waves to Alicard) Alucard's Voice; What is it Seras? Is the human dead yet? Seras; no. He transformed into some type of... Angel! Alucard''; Angel?... An Angel? Is it Walter, the Angel of Death? '' Seras; No. Walter is dead, Master. What am I gonna do about Techinoko?! I domt have the power to kill him in this st-'' Alucard; ''Shut up! You do have the power, Police Girl!!! You are a vampire! A warrior in the night. Seras it is NIGHT. KILL THE DAMN PEST NOW!!! Seras; Icant! Alucard; Do it! Shoot him now! Seras; I- Aluacrd; NOW!!!!!! Seras; Aaaahhh!!!! (Shoots Miku in the chest. To her aurprise, Miku was actually about to kill her with his sword, for Miku was a few inches away from Seras) I... I did it. Alucard; Well done, my fledging. He is dead. Miku falls down instantly. D.A Miku; oh... Well... I was... Going to... Die in the end... Anyway......... (Dies) Seras; I am coming, Master. (Runs towards Ireland, desperate to meet up w/ Alucard) aaa. The bird of Hermes feeds on prey.....aaaaaaaaa. The END. -_-